Marine Life is NOT for Me
by Nozume
Summary: Higurashi D. Kagome, younger sister of Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. With a grandfather who has high hopes of making them Marine material, you would think he'd drag them all to the academy… Well, at least he was smart enough to grab Kagome-chan...
1. And Down Goes Grandpa

One Piece and Inuyasha Crossover

Summary: Higurashi D. Kagome, younger sister of Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. With a grandfather who has high hopes of making them Marine material, you would think he'd drag them all to the academy… Well, at least he was smart enough to grab Kagome, even if she is girl…

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha, both belong to their respected owners.

* * *

"There's too much water here baka-jii-san."

An old man, at least the age of 60, laughed at the young girl. She glared at him as she held his hand tighter and gave another glance at the oversized base. A scowl appeared on her face and tugged onto his white jacket.

"It's all white. There's no greenery… I don't like it here."

Ignoring the girl, he ruffled the hair her on the head and gave out another loud laugh. "This is your new home, Kagome-chan!" He pointed towards the large ominous building. "That's the Marineford, it's our headquarters. You'll be training there to be a full fledge Marine like your grandpa!" He gave out a chuckle when Kagome stuck her tongue out at the sight of the building, muttering soft insults underneath her breath.

"Vice Admiral Garp!" The old man turned his head over to his officer, "We are ready to dock, please avoid falling off the rail."

Garp laughed, "Of course! What do you take me for, an old man?"

Staring at him, Kagome nodded, "You're a baka-jii-san…" She released her hold on her grandfather and walked over to the railings. She blinked and pouted unhappily, wondering why her of all people, had to be taken to be trained as a marine.

_Kagome! It's good for girls to start young if they want to be in the Marines! So your brothers will stay here and train, while I take you to Marineford to be a full fledge Marine!_

Oh yah, because of that.

Turning her head, she watched as her stupid grandfather fell asleep while standing up. Her face darkened, smiling devilish. She began thinking of a way to punish the old man. Her head turned towards the railings and the sea, her smile growing impishly every second. She walked over to her grandfather and poked him to see if he was awake or not. The snoring continued, proving that Garp was truly a heavy sleeper.

**Five minutes later…**

"STOP THE BOAT, VICE ADMIRAL GARP FELL OFF THE BOAT!"

"AGAIN?"

* * *

A/N: Heh, I'm finally done exams, yay~ *throws confetti in the air*

Yup, another drabble people, don't expect much out of it. I'm not even sure if I want to have a pairing in this. Though, if I do, it will most likely not have Sanji or Zoro as her man (since they both belong to Nami's harem :D) One thing you should expect in this fic is that Kagome is going to be very, and I mean VERY mean to Garp. Ahahah, impish!Kagome is going to be so fun to write~

Not sure if I want her to eat a Devil Fruit though...


	2. Medic Please

One Piece and Inuyasha Crossover

Summary: Higurashi D. Kagome, younger sister of Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. With a grandfather who has high hopes of making them Marine material, you would think he'd drag them all to the academy… Well, at least he was smart enough to grab Kagome, even if she is girl…

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha, both belong to their respected owners.

* * *

After several weeks of trying to kill her grandfather, Kagome finally realized something strange about the marine headquarters.

_There was no medic_… **ANYWHERE**!

So she decided to ask Garp about it. Which to say didn't end as well as she hoped.

"Baka-jii-san!" Kagome called out, "Baka-jii-san, where are you?" Walking around the hallways in Marineford, Kagome had yet to found him. She had guess that he was most likely having a meeting of some sort and was probably causing it to drag out longer than it should have as been… as usual.

A soft sigh came out of her mouth as she crossed her arms and pouted. For once, she was in a good mood, meaning that she was more likely to be nicer to her useless grandfather.

"Kagome-san?"

Twisting around, Kagome was surprised to see the figure in front of her.

"Hehh? Lucci-chan?"

He twitched slightly at that fact that she used 'chan', though promptly ignored it afterwards. "What are you doing?" He asked harshly to her, watching as she stared enviously at his young pigeon, Hattori.

She pointed a finger at him, "You! I should be asking you the same thing!" she glared at him, "Shouldn't you be at Enies Lobby… _training_?" she emphasized hard at the word 'training'.

The 18 year old shrugged, "I'm here to meet someone in person." He stared at her hard, "What about you _gaki_?" he smirked as Kagome began to rile up.

"_Gaki_?" Kagome twitched lightly, "Am I hearing this correctly?" she clenched the front of her hoodie, "You're… calling me a _gaki_? I think you have no privilege to do so… Since it's obvious that you're also a _gaki_… ne Lucci-chan~" She gave him an eerie smile, her face darkening every second.

At that moment, Rob Lucci did whatever he usually did when someone called him a _gaki_, male or female.

He kicked her… **hard**.

Kagome swore loudly as she held her head tightly, "You…" she started slowly, "You… Youuuu!"

Blinking, Lucci tilted his head, trying to see what was wrong with the child in front of him.

"You…" a sniff was heard, "**You meanie**!" Kagome's teary face was seen, snot slightly shown on her face.

She gave out a cry, "Wahhhhhh~ Lucci-chan is being mean!" she rubbed her eyes, crying and wailing about how mean and retarded 'Lucci-chan' was.

Sighing, Lucci turned around and muttered a quiet "useless weak child" underneath his voice and walked away from the scene. Unknown to him, Kagome was smirking darkly when he turned around, his back facing her.

'Chance~'

**One hour later...**

Kagome learnt three things today.

One, when you think you have a chance to hurt Rob Lucci, you are most likely going to get hurt, as Rob Lucci never lowers his guard down.

And two, Kagome seems to have direction issues, as there was an existence of a medical room, actually, rooms is better put… it's just that she had never gotten hurt enough to actually attend to one and that she doesn't seem to even read the maps that are laid out in various locations.

And finally, it seems that Lucci can be nice once in a while, but only if it serves a purpose of seeing one suffer… or just to avoid a high-up grandfather from pouncing on you for hurting his 'precious' granddaughter.

* * *

A/N: So I decided not to have Kagome eat a Devil Fruit in the end. I might have her have 'Haki' instead... But I really don't want to make her super strong. So if you people have any ideas, please tell me.

If Kagome doesn't end up with Haki or a Devil Fruit, I just might have her awaken her spiritual powers and give her the ability to see ghosts or something... Cause you know, pirate ghosts are awesome yo~


	3. Insane I Presume

One Piece and Inuyasha Crossover

Summary: Higurashi D. Kagome, younger sister of Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. With a grandfather who has high hopes of making them Marine material, you would think he'd drag them all to the academy… Well, at least he was smart enough to grab Kagome, even if she is girl…

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha, both belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Kagome stared at the strange silver haired man in front of her. The male glared at her and muttered 'idiot' underneath his breath. She rubbed her eyes and wondered if the hit on the head caused by 'Lucci-chan' might have damage her brain.

After all, she was pretty sure seeing a legless floating silver haired person with dog ears was not considered normal.

But then again, this was the marine headquarters… and pretty much anything can make you insane after a while.

Yes. Kagome concluded that she, at the tender age of 7, had finally gone insane.

She stared again, realizing that she had nothing to gain or lose from the situation at hand. The man stared back, but averted his eyes soon after. Her heart beat loudly at the sight of his golden eyes. Kagome walked closer and stuck her hand out. She gasped at the sensation she felt as her hand went through the figure. It was sort of like watery jell-o she concluded. She was able to grab part of him, but felt his substance slip through her chubby little hands.

The man in front of her smirked at her action, and gave her a slimly pat on the head. Kagome gave out a quiet cry, but blushed and allowed her eyes to travel down to her school.

"Kagome-chan!"

Said girl turned around and frowned at the sight of her grandfather. She noticed that in his hand was a bag full of rice crackers. Behind the old man was another old man, Sengoku if she remembered. The black haired man gave out a look of displeasure as he followed the energetic grandfather of hers.

Her grandfather gave her a hard pat of the head, causing Kagome to slightly falter at the sheer power of his. "Whatcha doing Kagome-chan? Shouldn't you be off studying?"

A deadpanned look was sent his way, "Shouldn't _you_ be in a meeting right now?" She gave a glance backwards, only to see the legless man laughing and pointing at her. For some reason, she felt like screaming the word "**sit**" very loudly and maybe multiple times.

He guffawed loudly, "The meeting ended a while ago! So I decided to see how you're doing!" He stuffed the back of rice crackers in her hand, "Since you're taking a break from studying, lets have these as a snack!"

Finally not being able to stand it, Sengoku decided to speak up… loudly, "**Our meeting has not ended yet Vice Admiral Garp! I request that you immediately follow me so we may continue our meeting… NOW!**"

"Oh?" Garp turned around, "When did you get here Sengoku? Want to join me and Kagome for a snack?"

Growling, Sengoku grabbed the Vice Admiral and swung him back in force in anger, causing Garp to laugh back in response.

Kagome blinked, realizing her chance. "Admiral Sengoku… May I ask you a question?"

The man in question paused and stared down at the child in front of him. He gave her a curt nod. Sengoku still wondered how she was related to Garp, considering that she was much more polite and followed the rules.

"Do you know anything about a man with silver hair and dog ears?" Kagome wanted to know what the hell she was seeing, and if she didn't get her answers soon, she was going to hurt someone real bad… most likely being her grandfather and 'Lucci-chan' if he ever came back.

Sengoku pondered for a second, "I do remember a story…" He released Garp and placed his hand on his chin. "If I remember, it had to do something about the land of area that the Marineford was built on…"

"The land of area… that Marineford is on right now?" Kagome tilted her head to the side at the statement.

The Fleet Admiral nodded, "Way back before the Marines were created, the world was mostly of land. And on this land, there was legend… Something about the Shikon no Tama if I recall correctly…"

Garp gave a serious look at Sengoku, "There was a lot of legends based on that. But the one we were told most was about how a Hanyou and Miko had to work together to collect the shards of it after she destroyed it with her powers by accident."

"Hanyou?" Kagome gave out a blank look, "Miko?"

The man behind stared at the two older men in front of Kagome. He gave them a look, urging them to continue the story, hoping that the child would remember.

He waved his hands around in the air, "Hanyous are half demons… and Mikos are females with holy spiritual powers…"

Sengoku continued the legend, "They had to battle with another hanyou, who wanted to use the jewel to turn himself into a full demon. In the end, they defeated the evil hanyou, but doing so, the Miko had to leave…"

"So the Miko and Hanyou made a promise…" Garp started, "The Hanyou would wait for the Miko everyday at the same exact place until she came."

Silence had surrounded the group as the story ended, causing an awkward position for the two older men.

The bearded man cough, "So now that the explanation has ended," He grabbed Garp by the arm, "we must resume our meeting. It was nice to see you again Kagome-san." The man pulled Garp away, who gave a large chuckle and a wave of goodbye.

Turning around, Kagome stared at the figure in front of her. Reaching out, she went forward to grab the man's hand and pulled herself to his body, ignoring the wet sensation. She felt a rush of familiarity from the hug and began to wonder why.

"_Inuyasha…_"

* * *

A/N: So after I got a comment about where the other Inuyasha characters where suppose to appear, I realized that this story seemed more of a self insert... So, I came up with a great idea of having all the Inuyasha cast come back as ghost. So please blame this idea on my muse if this is a terrible idea, she's lately been terrorizing my brain with homework... Or is that my teacher?

Also, NO! I WILL NOT HAVE A HAREM OR HAVE A LARGE GROUP OF PEOPLE FALL FOR KAGOME! I'm trying my hardest here to make this story work, and having a harem with Kagome will make her more of a mary sue.

In the end, I ended up with Kagome having the powers to see ghost... Or more importantly, people she had strong ties to back in her previous life. Haki still may be considered, but that won't be till WAAAAYYY later on in the story. To note, Kagome will not know about her past life all the way, mostly a bit of each scene will pop into her head once in a while.


	4. Le Ew

One Piece and Inuyasha Crossover

Summary: Higurashi D. Kagome, younger sister of Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. With a grandfather who has high hopes of making them Marine material, you would think he'd drag them all to the academy… Well, at least he was smart enough to grab Kagome, even if she is girl…

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Inuyasha, both belong to their respected owners.

* * *

"Ew."

Kagome lifted her hand in disgust, staring at them with an unamused expression as she began to fling off the goo. She glared at the dog eared man who was snickering at her displeasure. Quickly turning her eyes back to her slimly hands, she dragged them down her shirt, not caring if she dirtied her uniform (after all, it's not like she cared if the Marines got angry. Her old man was in charge of this place… kinda).

"You're an ass you know that?" If this is what he's like now, maybe he was even worst back then. She began to wonder how her past self was able to deal with such an annoyance. 'A lot of patience if you ask me…' A brief image of the male face-planting flashed through her mind as her hands tried to remove the goo, tilting her head in confusion at the mental image that just appeared.

A sigh escaped her mouth. What an annoying day.

"So you know me right?" The half demon, or Inuyasha, nodded with disinterest at her question. It seemed he was distracted by her Den Den Mushi which sat on her table, along with other miscellaneous things. He slowly flew over to it and began to float around it, his head tilting in a questionable manner, sniffing it with cautious, as if saying to her, 'What the heck is this? A monster?'

Without a care, she walked over to the snail, plucked him and the telephone off the table, and threw them into the closet.

Honestly, she didn't want to take the chance that her grandfather could have placed listening devices in her Den Den Mushi. After all, it had happened before. A shudder broke out, remember how the old geezer burst into the room, screaming at the half naked boys that sat in front of her clothed self on the floor. Had her grandfather listened, he would have learnt that they were playing strip Goldfish. Loser had to take off one piece of clothing after each game.

Before she could continue her chat with her ghost friend, she realized that her shirt was seriously starting to irate her, maybe the slime was some sort of itching powder-goop. None the less, she wanted to change. Now. Pointing at the door, her eyes staring right through him, "I need you to get out. Cause… Yah, I need to change. So get out." Her two hands began to flick back and forth, "Shoo! Go on, shoo!"

Giving her a bored look, Inuyasha floated out the room, but not before giving her a smirk.

… and a huge splatter of slime on her door.

If you saw Kagome right now, you would see her with a gaping mouth, watching as the large residue of slime slowly dripped down to her nice, clean white carpet. Her hands still slightly slimly, went up to her hair and pulled and anger. Damn this stupid half demon! Now she had to call the maid and ask her to help her out! And then have that maid taken away and questioned by her grandfather!

In her mind, she began to frantically sort through her memory. What the hell made her even remember the demon's name? Was she really the Miko that worked with him? Because if so, there was no way he could be such an ass to his friend. She growled in frustration. Never mind! She'll go shower now and figure it out later.

She slowly blinked, and removed her hands, noting that there was noticeably less slime than before. Her face paled.

"FUCK!"

Outside the door, a certain transparent half demon howled in laughter.

'Stupid wrench, served her right!'

* * *

A/N: Happy updation, weeee... Hopefully the story isn't too slow paced. Anyways, see you guys on the next chapter!


End file.
